1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold proof glove that is suitable for, for example, ski and snow board play and a glove provided wear to be used as, for example, cold proof wear.
2. Background Art
There are a five-finger type and a mitten type (which is in general a two-finger type but may be a three-finger type) as cold proof gloves for ski or snow board play.
The five-finger type glove has a merit that there is no unusual feeling when it is worn but has a demerit that it is inferior in a cold proof property because the fingers are separated one by one. The mitten type glove has a disadvantage that there is unusual feeling when it is worn but has an advantage that the cold proof property is good. Thus, it is difficult to select which one is better.
Also, conventionally, for the purpose of enhancing the cold proof performance or the water-proof performance, there is an externally covered mitten called a so-called over-mitten.
Then, if this over-mitten is used to cover the five-finger type cold proof glove from the outside, it is possible to enhance the cold proof performance to thereby overcome the disadvantage of the five-finger type glove.
In other words, if the five-finger type glove and the over-mitten type glove are used together, it is possible to keep the above-described merit of the five-finger type cold proof glove and to obtain the cold proof performance by covering the glove with the over-mitten to ensure the cold proof performance. Thus, it is safe to say that the over-mitten is very excellent in practical use.
However, this over-mitten should be carried always for the weather that is cold separately from the cold proof glove. Also, since the over-mitten is used to cover from the outside, there is a disadvantage that it is fallen and lost away.
Also, conventionally, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-13443 (Patent Publication 1), a hand back member from which portions corresponding four finger forks are cut away except for the portion corresponding to the thumb is provided, a pocket is formed on a back portion of the hand back member, and a hood for covering the forefinger, the middle finger, the ring finger and the little finger is stitched in the pocket to provide a hood cover for the glove which may be collapsed and received.
This glove hood cover is used to be overlapped and worn from above the glove. For example, the glove hood cover is attached on the five-finger type cold proof glove. When the finger tips are cooled, the hood collapsed and received in the pocket is taken out to cover the four fingers to exhibit the cold proof effect (warm effect).
Accordingly, by this glove hood cover, it is possible to solve the defect of the over-mitten since the glove hood cover does not have to be carried separately like the over-mitten and there is no fear that the glove hood cover falls away to be lost.
However, also since this glove hood cover is used to be attached from above the glove, there is a defect that, even if the hood is not used, as far as the hand back member is attached, the thickness of the palm portion is increased to degrade the gripping performance or the workability.
On the other hand, conventionally, a glove integral wear in which a glove is provided integrally with a cuff of a long sleeve and the glove may be received on the outer surface of the cuff has been proposed (see Patent Publication 2). By such a glove integral wear, may not only the glove be used when necessary but also the glove may be received when not necessary. It is thus possible to overcome the problem that the glove has to be carried separately from the wear or the problem of losing the glove.
However, in this proposal, an opening portion is provided in the tip end portion of the glove provided in the cuff or the middle of the palm or the back thereof and the glove is pulled back to the wrist side from the opening portion so that the glove is received in the cuff. Accordingly, it is likely that cold air or water is introduced from the opening portion of the tip end portion or the middle of the glove to degrade the cold proof function (water proof function) as the glove. In particular, in the case where the opening portion is on the palm side, the gripping effect of the glove is deteriorated.
Also, according to this conventional proposed, since the glove is exposed while the glove is attached on the outer surface of the cuff in the externally attached condition, this would never improve the aesthetic design or appearance.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-13443
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-282310
In view of the foregoing circumstances, in order to overcome the above-noted defects, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel cold proof glove, without any troublesome work to carry the glove discretely from cold proof glove or any fear that the glove is fallen down and lost, and in addition, or any fear that the workability of the cold proof glove is degraded when the over mitten is not worn, while providing a structure by an over mitten to ensure the cold proof function.
Also, in view of the foregoing circumstances, in order to overcome the above-noted defects, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel glove provided wear which has such a structure that a glove member may exhibit a cold proof function and a gripping function without fail and in addition, and the glove member may be received in or pulled out from a receiving bag portion provided along a sleeve portion of a wear member as desired whereby an outer appearance is improved when the glove member is not used (when the glove is received).